Forbidden
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Book 1 of Slayers and Demons. They weren't supposed to be friends. They weren't supposed to fall in love. But they were and they had. They knew it was forbidden, a traitorous act against both their clans. But they couldn't bring themselves to care. The war had to end, either with their union, or their deaths. Full Sum inside. T for now may change to M. SebxCiel. R&R
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this story was one of the first stories I wrote for Kuroshitsuji. The original title was Forbidden Love, but I shortened it to just Forbidden. I have it fully written out, only to lose it. So I now have to rewrite it. Which I'll do on here.**

 **Info on this Universe- The Universe that this story takes place is an AU of course and is a Slayer/Demon universe. The characters have been split up accordingly of course (For the demons most will be /famous demons. Slayers are made up of the nobles basically and the Reapers are still reapers but are allied with the slayers.**

 **Summary- First in the Slayers and Demons series.  
Ciel Phantomhive was a slayer, one of the best in the junior division. Of course being the son of the head of the Slayer Society, Vincent Phantomhive, it was expected. What was not expected was for him to befriend the Demon Lord's son, Sebastian Michealis.  
Sebastian Michealis was a demon, a powerful one at that. He was supposed to kill the slayers like the others. He was not supposed to save one, and befriend him. He was not supposed to care for him.  
They weren't supposed to fall in love. **

**Ages:**

 **Ciel- 17**

 **Sebastian- 25**

 **Not gonna name all the ages since these are the more important ones.**

 **Disclaimer, this is the ONLY ONE THAT WILL BE SAID. – I OWN NOTHING BUT THE UNIVERSE AND PLOT. KUROSHITSUJI BELONGS TO ITS OWNER NOT ME**

 **~*~Prologue~*~**

 _For thousands of years demons have preyed on the souls of humans. Before the Slayers, the demons terrorized the humans. Finally, a human stepped up and with him his friends. They fought off a group of demons, and won._

 _This was the start of a war between humans and demons. The Death Gods, upon hearing of the outbreak joined the war, siding with the mortals. The war lasted for several hundred years, until one of the slayers' daughters found a weak and injured demon._

 _Instead of slaying the damned creature, as she was expected to, she helped the demon. When questioned why she had, she simply stated,_

" _This war is pointless. I wish to shed no more blood then has already been spilt. Kill me if you wish, Demon. It would be better than to have to live in a world at war."_

" _You and me both." The demon had replied._

 _It was then, that the two had agreed to put an end to the war that was killing off both of their species. Along the way they fell in love. The fighting stopped with their marriage. The two clans united, until the death of the bride and groom._

 _The clans started to fight once more. Now the two clans risk plunging the whole world into war once again._

 _And this time, the two fated soul mates might not be able to save it in time._

 **~*~End~*~**

 **Whelp there is the prologue. It's like 1:00 in the morning sorry if it sucks.**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


	2. Sorry

Hey guys. Sorry for the major lack of activity. I will be updating most of my stories.

The ones that are nearly complete, meaning one or two chapters left, will be finished here.

But all other stories will be moved and continued over on my AO3 account. (Same name as this account)

I just find AO3 easier to use. And while I love FFN as this was the first site that I wrote on, I just need to move on.

I am not deleting this account. It'll still be up don't worry. I'm just not using it any more once I've finished up the few chapter stories that are nearly finished.

Thank you all for sticking with me, and supporting me and I hope you all will continue to follow and read my work over on Archive of our own.

With lots of love and thanks,

~Shadow on the Full Moon

 **Stories to be completed here:**

Anti Gravity (Undertale)

Destined (YGO)

Major Chapter Stories to be continued on AO3

The Wings of an Angel ((Your Guardian Angel rewrite) (JTHM)

Blood Bond (JTHM)

Dark Secrets (WTNV)

Living Nightmare (Percy Jackson)

Forbidden (Kuroshitsuji)


End file.
